Armaggedon
by Nati Prongs
Summary: Após um sanguinario ataque a um salão comunal,Harry decide enfrentar seu destino.Song Fic com a música The Innocent,do Good Charlotte em parecia com Mest e Goldfinger...naum precisa ouvi-la,ma entendendo a letra jah seria ótimo.


**N/A:Mais uma Song minha hein...será que eu não canso?? Não,Não canso!! D**

**Bom,parei de escrever um pouco,arrisquei começar uma nova fic T/L(Encontros e Desencontros) e uma outra H/G mesmo,mas não passei do primeiro capitulo(Voltando e Recomeçando),apesar de eu ter gostado dele.Bom,essa song escrevei já faz um tempinho,enquanto ouvia essa musica no meu disc man,afinal,sou fã do Good Charlotte e tenho o cd deles...espero que gostem...Bjoks!**

_The start of Armageddon_

_and it was just another day_

_we all saw the news_

_nothing to say_

_so many friends are missing_

_and family members gone_

_so we all pray to God_

_help them be strong_

_and now we stand together_

_remembering that day_

_the lives we live will never be the same_

O céu estava em uma escuridão total,apesar de que já deveria estar amanhecendo.O vento estava frio e Harry corria muito,muito mesmo,exigindo ao extremo de suas pernas já cansadas de batalhas.

E a paisagem por onde passava não ajudava em muito.Hogsmeade já não aparentava o que era,um lugar aconchegante com casinhas simples porém bem cuidadas.Todas s construções estavam queimando em chamas e corpos estavam jogados no chão.Alguns de moradores outros de comensais,e até mesmo de...crianças.

Aquele noite seria conhecida por muitos. Uma das noites mais sangrentas da História da magia,e tudo por causa de Voldemort.

_and we don't know why_

_the innocent die_

_and this we'll never find a way to change_

_and we don't know why_

_but we know it's not right_

_we don't know why so many had to die_

_we don't know why so many had to die_

Tudo estava ocorrendo bem naquela noite de festa em Hogwarts.Após algum tempo finalmente os alunos do sétimo ano tiveram o seu tão esperado Baile de Formatura,e finalmente Harry havia tomado coragem para convidar Gina.Mas da mesma forma que a noite estava sendo muito boa de repente mudou.

Harry sentiu um frio na espinha e uma pontada de raiva quando veio a sua mente a lembrança de todos os alunos que se divertiam no Salão Principal desmaiarem,e apenas os estudantes que em seu quinto ano pertencera à Armada de Dumbledore conscientes.E com um barulho de vidros e portas sendo arrebentadas muitas pessoas encapuzadas invadiram o castelo e duelavam com todos que estavam em seu caminho,se antes não os matassem.

Harry viu Neville e Luna serem mortos friamente por uma maldição que nunca havia ouvido falar,e muitos outros alunos que não tinham nada a vê com aquela história.Muitos corpos de inocentes sendo chutados por aqueles sanguinários.

_haters turn to others_

_for their religion or their skin_

_but hate can't solve the problem it began_

_everyone is angry_

_people are afraid_

_and no one knows what decisions will be made_

Tendo essas lembranças em sua mente Harry correu mais rápido ainda,não iria deixar aquelas mortes,tanto os seus amigos como apenas conhecidos,esquecida no fundo do baú.Agora ele tinha certeza de que sua raiva era tanta que seria capaz de rogar um Avada em Voldemort.

Mas então em sua mente apareceu o rosto assustado de Gina,mas ao mesmo tempo determinado a ajuda-lo.Mas Harry não deixara ela segui-lo,aquela briga era entre ele e Voldemort,e não queria colocar a vida de mais nenhum de seus amigos em perigo.Sabia que depois daquela noite,se sobrevivesse iria precisar,e muito,do apoio deles.

_and we don't know why_

_the innocent die_

_this we'll never find a way to change?_

_and we don't know why_

_but we know it's not right_

_we don't know why so many had to die_

_we don't know why so many had to die_

Virou uma esquina e subiu a tão conhecida ladeira para poder avistar a Casa dos Gritos,com o seu ar assombrado e suas janelas fechadas por tabuas.Harry agora apertou com mais força sua varinha na mão.Estava decidido que não deixaria mais aquele idiota encapuzado causar terror só por causa de seu sangue ou sua devoção.Ele sabia que Voldemort assim como havia acabado com sua família,também havia acabado com outras tantas famílias,que agora estavam chorando e sofrendo,ou então apenas estatelados no chão e frios,mortos.

_and we don't know why (don't know why)_

_the innocent die (don't know why)_

_will this world ever find a way to change?_

_and we don't know why (don't know why)_

_but we know it's not right (don't know why)_

_will any of us ever be the same?_

_will any of this ever be the same?_

Pulou com destreza a cerca que ficava em volta da propriedade e andou com determinação até a porta da construção.Harry ergueu a varinha para a porta e proferiu um feitiço:

_-Bombardia!!_

A porta que antes estava a sua frente agora se encontrava em pedacinhos minúsculos.O rapaz passou pela a porta e subiu as escadarias de dois em dois degraus.

Harry estava achando estranho,ainda não havia encontrado nenhum comensal ou qualquer outro tipo de feitiço de proteção,e isso não era nada normal quando se tratava de Voldemort."Será que ele era tão prepotente que acreditava que conseguiria vence-lo sem mesmo nenhum tipo de segurança ou escudo?",pensou Harry enquanto abria uma das portas do andar superior.

O rapaz parou bruscamente quando viu que por baixo da porta de uma dos quartos saia uma luz fantamasgória e esverdeada.Ele disse o mesmo feitiço que usara para abrir as outras portas e viu um Voldemort de costas,olhando com peito estufado por uma das janelas a Hogsmeade em chamas.

_and we don't know why_

_the innocent die_

_will any of us ever be the same_

_will any of this ever be the same_

Com um farfalhar de capa,o bruxo esquelético e branco como leite se virou para Harry com um sorriso frio brincando em seus lábios ofídicos.

- é Potter...parece que chegou a nossa hora...


End file.
